A Chance to Challenge Fate
by Wildlian
Summary: A young man was having a sleep over with his best friend when a storm appeared out of nowhere. The next morning he finds that his favorite fictional monsters, Pokemon, are now real. Having lost others before and was slowly losing the one thats the closest to him, he decides to find out if there is hope for that person now that Pokemon are real.
1. Confessing Feelings

**Hello everyone, Welcome to my my new story, A Chance to Challenge Fate.**

**Taf: U-Umm, umm...co-written by his Pokebro, Tafyapyap!**

**The idea for this story is something I thought of while in drawing class on Halloween. It was something I never seen before so I decided to give it a try. I'm not going to spoil it but, you might get an idea of what it is in chapter two.**

**Taf: Yeah...LOTSA LOVIN! ;D**

**Hahaha XD yes thats in it but I was talking about the plot.**

**Taf: So, um, if you ever wondered what life would be like if Pokemon were suddenly in it, then read the life of Dalton!**

* * *

"Shut up already Lilly" A young man tells his Shitzu mix. His name is Dalton and he is a short 20, almost 21, year old young man. He has messy brown hair and bluish-green eyes. He is only 4 foot 10 and has both ADD and High-Functioning Autism. He kinda keeps to himself most of the time and is really shy around beautiful young women. He took up martial arts when he was younger and quickly moved up to the ranks,all the way to black belt, but he stopped do to depression from something that happened two years ago. He was waiting for his friend to arrive. She was a cheerleader and the opposite of him. While he was shy, she was flirty and energetic.

Her name is Rae. She's 20 and has long brown hair that's straight down and purple eyes. She's real tall, taller than Dalton, and is the captain of the cheerleaders of the college they go to. She's real nice and a good friend, but she really doesn't seem to take things seriously most of the time.

Dalton had to admit, even though she's loud at times, he still had a crush on her for the longest time.  
It surprised him very much that one of the prettiest girls in school, along with being the captain of  
their school's cheerleaders, is very close to the likes of him, who is fat and not as popular as like,  
say, the football boys.

"RARF! RARF!" Lilly was practically piercing his ears. Trying his very best not to get angry, he said,

"Lilly, PLEASE! I'm having a friend over, so don't bark so loud..." For some reason, Lilly despised Rae and whenever she was coming over, Lilly was act out of control. Dalton never understood why.

Dalton soon hears the doorbell and runs over to answer it. He opens the door to see her in her cheerleader uniform with her stuff and a squirt bottle to keep the puppy away from her.

"Hello, Rae. May I ask why you're in your uniform on a day off school?"

"RAWR! RAWR! RAWR!" Lilly was screaming barks at Rae from behind Dalton's leg. Rae shot a beam of water to shoo her away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about her. I have no idea why she acts like that..."

"Eh, dogs are always such a pain." She shrugged. "Anyways, I'm wearing this because, well, you DO love seeing me in this attire, right?" She winked, making Dalton blush and look away.

Dalton puts Lilly in her cage with some toys to keep her occupied before leading her to the living room. The most notable things in there is the rack with his Karate belts hung on it and some of his medals as well as a black wooden katana with the word "Loyalty" on it in Japanese.

"Oooh, I love seeing those cool belts of yours everytime!" Rae ran over to tie one around her waist and grabbed the wooden katana. Normally, Dalton wouldn't allow anyone to touch those, but she was a special exception. She was doing slashes with the sword like a knight. "I'm a knight warrioooor~!"

Dalton giggled, thinking how cute this scene was. Rae gestured him to put on a belt, also. "Uh...as you can see..." He pointed to his stomach, in return with her laughing.

Dalton sits down on the couch and turns the t.v. on. "What do you want to do Rae?" He asks as he blushes.

Rae scooted over closer to him. "Hang out with you, obviously!" Now his face was steaming.

"Y-You are already doing that, s-s-silly!" He nervously flicked channels to find anything, and the one channel he stops on, it's a soap opera. Rae snickered.

"A soap opera? What are we, middle aged women? Hah hah!"

Dalton quickly changes it again and it lands on a pokemon marathon. He relaxes and says, "I can't believe that this show is still on after all these years" before witnessing the murder of Pikachus lover, Ketchup.

Dalton rolled his eyes. "Oh my, how-"

"WAAAAAAH!" Rae started "crying." Dalton almost thought for a second that she was serious. "P-Poor ketchup! Now how will she be able to decorate my hotdogs and hamburgers?! *sniff*"

Dalton cracked up laughing. "Ohh, you!"

"I bet if someone killed Ash, Charzaird would moun for him and then eat him!" Dalton tells her before laughing harder. He makes himseld calm down and asks, "What if Pika was like Brock behind closed doors?".

"Tch, everyone likes cute things, so I bet he'd get lots of girls! Hey, YOU'RE kind of like Brock, in a way. Heh hee..." She winked at him. Dalton blushed and looked away.

"B...Be quiet...teasing me as usual."

"Oh no, I'm serious! I think if you pulled a Brock on a CERTAIN PERSON, then I bet she'd accept you in an instant!"

"?!" Dalton's head shot up. Could that have possibly meant...no, no, he thought. He thought that she's just doing her usual teasing.

Dalton continues to watch tv and talk to her as well as play some pokemon. An hour or two later, it was dark out and Dalton was playing pokemon X when suddenly, the power went out. He groans and says, "Damn it. Oh well we dont really need it right now".

Rae, having a secret fear of the dark, grabbed hold of him. Dalton realized she was scared, and couldn't just sit there. "Rae...come on!"

"Huh?" With a convenient flashlight on the dresser, Dalton uses it to find his katana.

"Maybe something caused this in the forest. Let's go check it out!"

"Waaaaaah?! Are you crazy?! It's dark and all!"

"Oh, then stay here in the dark?"

"...Ohh, I guess that makes sense... but it's your job to protect me, alright?! I'm a girl, you know."

Dalton smiled. "Duh. Now come on."

Dalton makes sure that she has something warm on and grabs his Katana before running out with her. Dalton ran into the forest with her, making sure that she was near him. They soon make their way to a clearing and found where the lighting had struck. Dalton was about to say something when he heard something that scared him, Rae screaming.

"D-Dalton, look! A wild Mightyena appeared!" Dalton facepalmed, thinking she wasn't serious if she said it like that.

"Oh Rae, for the love of-"

"RAARRRGGHH!"

"AAAAGH!" Dalton hushed himself. The last thing he needed to do was look like a wimp in front of her. He readied his katana at the dog. Meanwhile, Rae imitated the classic Pokemon battle theme.

"Raurgh?" Dalton rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about her, either...anyways, back boy, back!" Dalton darted his stick at Mightyena, scared to death that he might chew up the katana and attack them. However, surprisingly, Mightyena backed away. This gave Dalton a bit more confidence.

And with that confidence came something else. A power hidden inside of him revealed itself. It was Aura, Dalton growled as he swong and hit the wolf but right afterwords, it bit him!

"Owch!"

"Super effective?" Rae wondered.

"Oh, Rae, for the love of, would you PLEASE- hah?!" Dalton dodged out of the way before he got bit again. Unfortunately, his glasses fell off. "Ah, oh no!" Now everything was blurry, which could spell big trouble for the boy. All he could see was a black figure creeping closer and closer to him.

"Ah, wait!" Rae ran in front of him. Even with blurred vision, Dalton could see that.

"Rae, no stay back- eh?" Rae slapped the glasses back on him.

"Ok, now proceed." Rae told the dog, in which he agreed, but then realized what she said.

"Uhh, oops."

Dalton's arm was bleeding from the first bite but, that wasn't stopping him. He continued to fight it off before it ran away with it's tail in between it's legs. Dalton was about to get up but, he soon fell from exsaustion.

"Ugh, ahn..." Dalton woke up, and saw that he was on his couch back at home, with Rae in eyesight.

"Yo, you're awake! Thank goodness! The lights came back on, too!" Dalton sighed happily.

"Yeah, guess they did...how did I come back here, in fact?"

"Oh, I threatened a nearby Ursaring to carry you."

"..." Dalton was going to question that, but he decided it was probably better not to.

Dalton suddenly blushes as he looks at her, she was wearing a dress high heels now. "W-what are you dressed up for?" He as as he tries not to stare at he ample cleavage.

"It's a dress I threw on from your Mom's closet, if ya didn't mind." She was wearing a purple, sleeveless dress with ring designs on it. A side of it was cut, so if her dress was completely on one side, then her underwear would surely show. "Don't I look cuuuute in it? ;D"

Dalton gulped. "Y-Yeah...you do! But um, still, why are you wear- ?!" Rae laid down on Dalton's body. Her scent of perfume, her beautiful eyes, and her chest pressing against his, with her cleavage very exposable, really threw him over the edge.

Dalton started pitching a tent in his pants as he stares into her eyes. He soon looks away, unsure of what to do.

Very scared of what she might say if she found out, Dalton wanted her off him, no matter how much he actually didn't.

"U-Umm, uhh...please get off me..." He very reluctantly said. Rae gave him a confused look.

"Ohh~? But why?" She asked. There's no way he could give her the real reason, so he instead, he said,

"J-Just please!" He reached out to push her, but unintentionally, pushed her up by her breasts.

Dalton quickly moves his hands from her boobs and says, "I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry!". He then looks her over for some reason and gets a bloody nose.

Rae chuckled. "What are so embarrassed about? Aren't they soft?" Dalton didn't know if he should be honest and say yes.

"U-Umm, y-y-y-y-yes!" He admitted, wiping his nose. Rae blushed.

"I'm so glad...why don't you give them a even nicer feel, hm? I won't mind at all!"

Dalton shyly grabs them and moves them around. "T-they r-really are soft" He comments as he carefully feels them so nothing pops out.

"U-Umm, what size are they- AHH, I'm sorry!" Dalton didn't know why he asked such a thing, as if it even mattered, anyway. Rae didn't hesitate to answer.

"E! I always wanted big ones, especially if you like those kind!" Dalton shook his head.

"No, it really doesn't matter to me..." He said, still gently massaging them. Rae put her finger in her mouth.

"You know...you can be a little rough, yeah? No need to be so gentle~..."

Dalton nods and starts massaging them harder. Mentally Dalton was wondering why she was letting him do this.

"N-No, it's perfect. To be honest...I've hoped that you'd eventually touch me, hee hee!" Dalton couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Every time I think about you touching me sexually, I'd, I'd...pleasure myself!"

"S-s-same h-here Rae, I-I always think of y-you when I m-m-masturebate" Dalton admits to her as he smiles at her. He then shyly kisses her cheek.

Rae's face blew up in red like a steam train. "I...I'm never washing my cheek again!"

"Woah!" She slammed down on Dalton with a bear hug. Dalton smiled, rubbing her head. "Rae...I love you so much."

"!" Rae rose up, never feeling happier than she currently is. "You...YOU SAID IT! FINALLY, YOU SAID IT! YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE HOW LONG I WAITED FOR YOU TO SAY IIIIIIT! :D"

Dalton looks away and says, "I-I was just afraid that you would just laugh at me because I thought you were just teasing me". He then kisses her again before asking, "D-do I g-g-get a reward f-for e-e-earlier?".

Dalton closed his mouth. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask such a perverted thing..." Rae couldn't get over how ridiculously shy and cute he was acting.

"Why, yes you do! Here..." Rae started to slip her dress straps down, pulling down enough that her breasts were eventually out in the open. Dalton couldn't help but look.

Dalton stares at them and gives them a squeeze as he says, "...Boobies...". He then asks, "C-can you take my d-d-dick out?", a little afraid that he might be small to her.

Rae smirked. "About time you gained up some confidence, teh hee hee! I'll gladly." Rae scooched down to Dalton's pants, doing what he asked. She gasped when she saw it. "Hee hee hee...about as big as your weight! Uh, no offense or anything, heh."

Dalton shook his head, glowing red that she's down there. "N..No offense taken. "!" She surprised him when she planted his member in between her breasts. "Here's a lil treat for my boyfriend~~~! ;D"

_'B-boyfriend?! t-that means... I FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND!'_ The young man thinks as he smiles happily. Dalton kisses her forehead as he lets his hands stay by his sides.

"Tell me...does this feel good, Dal?" She was squishing his member with her chest slowly and gently, which was perfect to him.

"You're doing great, Rae." He said, rubbing her head. He would feel bad if he's the only one feeling anything, so he went and pinched her nipples, in which she happily responded with a shriek.

"N-Not so hard~!"

Dalton lightens his grip on her nipple and says, "Sorry". He then moans as she pleasures him.

"I'm so glad that you feel good, Dal. That alone makes me the happiest ever!"

"Rae..." Dalton grabbed both of her arms.

"...? WOAH!" He hurled her up to him, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"N-now I know why you always try to get me hard" Dalton tells her as he blushes. The young man kisses her again as he wraps his hand around his shaft.

Rae stopped him, though. "Silly, YOU'RE not the one who's supposed to be doing that! ;D" She took over, instead. "in return, do me, too..." Dalton nodded, lifting up her dress to stuff his hand in her panties. She panted when he started entering a finger inside of her.

Dalton moans as he fingers her fast. "W-what p-pokemon would you would want to do this with?" He asks in between moans.

"Wh...Huh?" Rae cocked her head in confusion. "Uh...I...I kind of like the big guys, like you. Maybe like...a Venusaur. Plus, he could do extra because of the vines, heh hee... And you?"

"Umm...I really don't know...but call me crazy, but I always had a thing for Jynx..." Rae cracked up laughing.

"I also like cat and dog pokemon like Ninetales, Absol, eeveeultions and, Delcatty" He tells her as he blushes. He then moans louder as his cock twitches.

"Not more than me...right?"

"Of course not! You...couldn't possibly be beaten..." He said, even surprised in himself that he did.

Rae smiled. "That's right! In return, no male Pokemon's better than MY Dalton! Hey, are you almost there? Don't be afraid, let it out."

Dalton moans loudly as he cums on her. "T-that w-was great" He pants as he he smiles.

"OH! OH NO! I-I'm so sorry, I-I made a mess up you!" Zipping up his pants, Dalton rushed to get a towel and wiped her clean. Rae was giggling like a little girl.

"Ahh, you're so sweet! It's obviously apparent how much you care about me!" She jumped in Dalton's arms. "Ohh, if only I told you how much I loved you much longer ago..."

"!" Rae realized what she said, and started blushing furiously.

Dalton blushes furiously as well. He them puts his head on her breasts and says, "My boobies".

"Mmmph!" Rae stuffs his face in even more.

"Yep, that's right! My body and I is only reserved for YOU! Nobody else can have it!" While happy to hear that, Dalton kept tapping her arm so he could breathe. "Oh, whoops. Sorriez." He was free, and took a deep breath.

"Hah hah hah...never change, Rae. Say, umm...I'm sorry if this seems sketchy, b-b-but um...do...do you w-want t-t-t-t-to take a b-b-b-b-b-bath together? A-And after that, sl...sl...sl...sleep together?!" Dalton screeched out, looking like he was going to explode with embarrassment.

Dalton slowly gets up as he looks away, afraid that she was going to slap him.

"Are you serious...of course I will!"

"!" Rae glomped him.

"I can't think of any reason to refuse. I'll get the bath ready, so wait right here like a good boyfriend and wait in exciting anticipation, okay~?" Dalton nodded.

"Yes...I promise. Thank you!" And with that, Rae ran up the stairs.

Dalton blushes as he watches his girlfriend go upstairs. He walks over to the cage to check on Lilly.

"Lilly...Rae is my girlfriend, now. So...if you love me, and I mean TRULY love me, you'll get along with her, and I won't have to lock you up inside of here, ok? Promise?"

"..." Lilly looked down. The last thing she wanted to do was make amends with that girl, but for the sake and love of her master, she'll force herself to do it. "...Rarw." Knowing that's her form of a 'yes,' Dalton smiled, unlocking the cage.

"Thank you for understanding, girl." He said, giving her a hug.

Dalton kisses her forehead, not noticing that she now looks a little too much like an Eevee. "I hope one day you will like her" He tells her before letting go.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALTOOOON!" Rae screamed from upstairs. He knew she had a loud voice, but wow.

"C-Coming!" He said, running up the stairs. After quickly getting undressed, with only a towel covering the bottom part of him, he entered the bathroom. There Rae was, standing in the glow of the steamy atmosphere, with only a white towel covering her body, but still showing a high amount of cleavage.

"Hellooooo~!"

"Hey, it sure looks fancy in here" Dalton comments as he stares at her cleavage. He then kisses her as his towel starts to rise a little.

"!" Nervous, he hops in the tub.

"Woah! I didn't think you were THAT excited to bathe with me, hah hah!" She chuckled, getting inside of the bath with him.

"Y...Yeah! Hah hah...but we forgot to take off our towels- AHH, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to hint or anything!"

Rae sighed. "Silly, nobody bathes in the tub with towels on in the first place! C'mon, let's take them off." Dalton gulped: this will be the first time he sees her naked, as it is the other way around. He just hopes she's not disgusted by seeing a fat big boy.

Dalton shyly takes his towel off and looks at her. He had stretch marks on him as well as a hairy chest.

"Ohoooooo~? Don't YOU look manly! And pudgy! Hah hah hah hah!"

"Oh, shut up..." Rae sat on his lap.

"Hey, hey, why don't you...take my towel off for me? Hee hee! And nice and sloooowly, too!"

Dalton kisses her before slowly taking her towel off.

Of course, he was shaking tremendously. The cleavage of hers was revealing more and more. He thanks the guy above for all of the heat, so it'd look like THAT was the source of his sweating. _'C-Calm down, Dalton, calm down! This is your girlfriend, here...'_ He thinks to himself. With that said, he, while still taking it slowly, pulls down and unwraps the towel.

Seeing her bare breasts just popped out right below him...he couldn't help himself. "I'm...I'm sorry!" He said, grabbing and fondling her breasts.

Dalton starts sucking on one of her tits as he massages the other one. "I-I couldn't help it" He tells her as he sucks.

"Waaaah, you shouldn't be able to, idioooot~!" Rae chimed, wrapping her arms around his head. He twirled his tongue around her nipple gently, which made her purr like a cat. "I-I can't stop tingling. You're so good at this, Dal..."

"R-really? I am?" Dalton asks as he continues to tease her nipple. "I-I think I got Lilly to at least tolorate you" He tells her.

"Oh, you did? Awesome... but don't you fret, I'll be the girl who loves you more!"

"Hah hah hah! Oh, Rae..." He gave her a kiss.

Dalton blushes as his 'poking device' starts to poke her. "S-sorry Rae" He tells her.

"No worries..."

"Woah!" Rae stood up, positioning herself over his member. "A-Are you really ready...to go that far already? I mean, we just became boyfriend and gi-"

"And that's why this is the perfect time to do it! After all, It'd be the perfect way to celebrate our first night together..."

Dalton pushes her away from his dick. "S-sorry, I want to be on a bed for my first time besides, I don't want blood in our bath water" He tells her, not wanting her to think that he doesn't want to do it.

Rae honestly didn't want to wait, but she had to consider Dalton's feelings, too. "Okay. I totally understand!"

"Thank you..." He gave her a hug, shivering in excitement over her soft breasts pressing against his chest. "So soft..."

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing! Heh heh..."

Dalton decides its time to wash up now so, he starts to wash himself up.

"Oh, there you go, moving away from me for no reason again~..." Rae sighed. She wonders how she can make him be honest with himself more. It seems that he's always so scared to make a move everytime.

"Rae... I know what you're thinking, but please, don't get the wrong idea. Its just that...the thought of someone like me, with a very great, beautiful, and most popular girl in school, I-I still just can't get over how unreal this feels..."

"Dalton..."

Dalton sighs as starts to wash her up instead. "Lets wash up, then you can go on with what else you got planned" He tells her as he blushes.

Rae sighed a breath of relief, thinking the mood was going to get all sad and stuff. "Hey, hey, make sure to get my back reeeallly good! Then again, I don't have to worry about rolls on my back, teh hee hee hee- yow!" Dalton bonked her head.

"Your words are very rude, you know." Rae snickered, loving to make fat jokes about him.

Dalton smiles and says, "I bet I will lose some of this fat because of you". He then works his way down as he cleans her.

"Indeed! Then again, what's Dalton without the pudgy- WOAH!"

"O-Oh, whoops! That was your butt..."

"Anyways... I think it's time to say that we're all clean, right?" Rae hopped out of the bath. "You go change inside of your room. I need to use your Mom's room to change into something...nice!"

Dalton nods and gets out with her before draining the tub. He then dries off and runs to his room, his member now soft again, before going in and throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

He sat down on his bed for a sec, wondering what Rae was going to wear. Of course, he doesn't care if they were even regular pajamas, as he agrees that she'd look cute in anything. Now his mind transitioned to what they'll do tonight. He was nervous...yet curious as to how his first time will turn out.

"I just hope that it doesn't end with one of us curled up in a ball crying" He comments as he shakes his head.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaltoooooon!" Rae screamed from his mother's room, even though the rooms were only a door apart.

"I swear, she's gonna lose her voice one day..." He comments, heading to the room.

Dalton hears a growl and chuckles, knowing that it was Lilly, as he goes to him mom's room.

"Rae, I'm he..." Dalton became speechless when he saw what Rae was wearing. Maroon colored lingerie, accompanied with a see through tanktop and fancy looking bracelets and necklaces. And the high heels made her look even more taller than Dalton.

Dalton just stares as he pitches a tent in his boxers. "Hump-hump?" Is all that he can get out right now.

"Heh heh heh, waaat? xD" Rae rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't have a stuttering attack if you tried to say how pretty I looked."

"D-Don't jinx it..." Rae wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, Mr. Boyfriend? Aren't you gonna carry me to the bed?" She winked.

Dalton nods and picks her up before carrying her to the bed. He then blushes as he climbs onto the bed.

Rae glided her hands along her body, waiting in longing for him. "Let's get straight to the good part, yeah?"

"Y-Y-Yeah. Let's..."

Dalton takes his shirt and boxers off before asking, "H-h-how big am I-I-I?" He then blushes as he thinks about what they are about to do.

"Oh, why would you ask me that? Like I'd ever care! But yeah...you just might stretch me out, hah hah hah!"

"Ohh, you always make jokes out of the weirdest things... but here I go. If it's too painful, just tell me, okay? I'll stop immediately."

Dalton pulls her panties off of Rae and turns red when he sees her slit for the first time. The young man gets on top of Rae and kisses her as he slides inside until he reaches her hymen.

Rae clamped her eyes shut, grinding her teeth. "Hiiiiigh...!" Dalton was deeply scared.

"Rae! Are you alright?" He stroked her cheek, absolutely worried if she was in pain. She gave him a reassuring look.

"N-No, I'm fine...the pain will ease up, don't worry. Just...give a few seconds before moving, alright? Phew..." Dalton wholeheartedly agreed.

"Of course, dear. Take all of the time you need.."

Dalton kisses her as he waits for her to tell him that he can go.

"Ha... I'm ready big boy~" Rae tells him once she was ready.

"Ohh, I hope you're being completely honest, Rae..." He begins to move, but slowly. Rae blissfully closes her eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"Hm hm hm... I know it's a bit early to say, but I'll always remember this night for the rest of my life~. " Dalton nodded his head.

"Yes...and I will, too."

Dalton moans as his cock thrusts within her before saying, "I... I didn't have any condoms to put on...".

"E-Even so, I wouldn't had let you p-put it on, anyway!"

"!" Was she serious? Dalton shook his head. She obviously means that he'll just take it out of her at the right time. There's no way these two could handle a child right now, he thought.

Dalton kisses her as he continues thrusting in her. "I-I'm kinda surprised that you were a virgin like me" He comments in between moans.

"?!"

Dalton smacked his own cheek. "I-I'm sorry! That was a very rude thing to say! Pl-Please forgive me..."

"Hnn... Dal is so mean~!" She pouted, playfully pinching Dalton's cheek.

Dalton groans as he speeds up and says, "I'm going to cum on you when I get there".

"Whaaat? No, no, no, inside, inside! Don't worry, today's a safe day. I knew this was all going to happen, anyway~!"

"Y-You prepared...for all of this?"

"Yep!" Dalton didn't know what to say...the fact that she knew she was going to become one with him, it made him feel even more like the luckiest man in the world.

At this, Dalton started to thrust as fast and as hard as he can.

"W-Woah! You're suddenly pumped up! N-Not a problem, of course..." Rae held onto him.

"I'll...I'll make you like this, Rae!"

Dalton starts to rock the bed as he continues to thrust. Her being a dress and wearing the jewlery and heels turns him on so much. "O-oh Rae, you are like a princess to me~" Dalton tells her and soon moans loudly as his seed shoots into her.

"Hah, hah, hah..." The two were so tired. Dalton still couldn't believe he actually did that with Rae. It all seemed like a dream to him, and if it was one, he wouldn't want to wake up, ever. "Rae...that was...wonderful." Rae, panting, nodded her head.

"Mmmm-hm... And to give my first time to you...it's the best thing ever, Dal..."

Dalton rolls off of her as he pants before kissing his girlfriend. "T-the man inside of me would love to have you and someone else at the same time but, I know better than to expect that" He tells her as he look away from her.

"H...HUH?!" Rae shot up. "S-Someone else?! Why?! D-Did I do something wrong to HURT you?! I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so-"

"RAE!"

"!" Rae calmed down from her very surprising panic attack when Dalton gripped her shoulders. "I said someone else and you..." Then Dalton realized what he said. "W-Wait, WHAT?! O-Oh my god, how could I say such a thing, I'm so sorry!" Dalton gripped his head and started swaying his body. "Pl-Please forgive the very insensitive sentence I exclaimed!"

"DALTON!"

"!" Now it was Rae that was calming him down from his panic attack.

"You want...an addition? Phew...I thought you said you want someone else than me, not INCLUDING me! So, um...who else would you like in addition to me? I won't get mad, I promise!" Dalton couldn't believe it... he thought she would think of him as very insensitive and selfish, which he thought of his own self, but here she was, being so willing...he felt he didn't deserve such a loyal girl at all.

"Well, the addition is..."

"Y-your f-friend t-that you had o-over here b-before" Dalton tells her, not wanting to get her name wrong. "I-I just h-hope that shes ok with me being overweight" He then tells Rae before kissing her again.

"Oh...Misha? Trust me, she may have a bad mouth, but she'd never go as far as to talk about a person's psychical appearance! What got YOU interested in her, hm? The totally lucky combo of big butt and breasts?" Dalton didn't want to, but he nodded.

"Of course...she's doesn't top you, Rae. Nobody could."

"Dat's riiight! Tomorrow, I can ask her to come over here, which I would have done anyway since we all have to study for those midterms. Deal?" Dalton smiled.

"Deal." He gave her a hug and they went to get cleaned up to really go asleep this time. When laying down, the bed felt much more comfy then they thought, and the cold didn't seem to take effect since they were right near each other.

Dalton had his pjs on when he got back in bed and kisses her goodnight. He was so satisfied with what had went on that night. Though, they soon fall asleep.

* * *

**Thats the first chapter! It anyone wants to help with making lists of what wild pokemon are found at different places would be nice. First would be around his house and the town he lives in. I will give a description of those places to those who decide to they want to try it.**

**Edit:I guess I should say that I want you guys to help out with pokemon listings is because having a third party help with it would most likely make sure I don't end up having to many or too little pokemon for an area, which I feel that I'm already dealing with. so, I hope to hear from you!**


	2. AN

***sigh...* this is just great... Sorry everyone but, the story will be discontinued unless I can find someone else to work on it with me... I've tried working on it on my own but, I just can't do it... I might even put it up for adoption if I have to... Man...It was so fun to work on it with her too...**


End file.
